New girl
by Amme1000
Summary: After a tragedy Amu is forced to move to a new city. There she meets Ikuto the flirt/playboy who uses Amu to get out of unwanted attention. Amu meets Kakashi in a café where she gets a job. Interested in the girl with pink hair who denies their charm, Who will win the race to Amu's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters or Shugo Chara.**

**This is my first post so please review! :D**

**~Amme1000**

**Chapter 1**

**Amu POV**

Who could have predicted I would end up here, a new school, new home, and new life. None of us saw the truck coming and the truck didn't see us. But that's all in the past now, along with my family. Now it's just me and my precious cat, Yoro, he's my only family now.

I huffed as I set down the last of my belongings in my new apartment. I lied down on the bed trying to remember how it became like this.

_Mum and Ami were singing to the radio and dad was non-stop talking about how great Ami's recital was. I just looked out the window, watching the rain pour down. We were only a block away from home now. The next thing I new was there were honking and bright lights before it went black~_

_I woke up and my head was spinning. Where am I? Suddenly a man taps my shoulder._

_"Hello! Amu, right? I am a friend of your parents. Er, well atleast I was?...Anyways I feel the need to tell you that you are currently in the hospital. You are lucky to not have any fatal wounds just a few bumps and bruises!" The peculiar blonde man said to me._

_"I'm sorry, who are you and do you know where my family is?" I tried to smile back at the overly happy man._

_"Ah, Well I am Tadase Hotori and well...How do I say this? Let me be frank with you, my little Amu." He suddenly bacame quite serious. "Your parents and your sister did not survive the car crash."_

_I grew silent for a while and then asked "What happens now?"_

_"I have set up a place for you to live and I suppose life will have to go on. I am your god father and will be paying for your basic nessesaties, Though I won't be around much due to my job..." He tried smiling again at me._

That's right, I'm alone now. Well there's no use in sitting around. I got up to finish unpacking. After unpacking and setting Yoro free to roam the house I figured I'd go for a walk and try to figure out the layout of this new city and see what the school I an going to go to looks like. Hotori said it was Seiyo high school I think?

I was walking down the street and spotted an adorable bakery/cafe. I was feeling a bit peckish and decided to grab a bun from inside. The inside of the cafe was amazing with round tables prepped for having tea and a counter front filled with goodies. I walked up to the counter and saw someone who looked to be my age.

"Excuse me! Could you help me?" I asked trying to get his attention

He turned around and looked at me. "Of course! What would you like?" He flashed a million dollar smile.

I looked at him for a second and immediatly thought playboy. "Could I get a green tea bun please." I gave him my cutest smile back at him.

Obviously think I was actually into him, he gladly went to get my bun. "So are you new in town? He asked while getting my bun.

"And what makes you think that?" My face turning more into a mischevious smile.

"I think I would remember pink hair and beautiful eyes." He winked at me.

Gross...he actually thinks I would fawn over him. "Well for your information, yes I am new. By the way know anywhere I could get a job that pays decent money?"

"Yep, you can work here with me, by the way I am Kakashi James. Just call me Kakashi." He smirked

"I'll think about it _James_" I payed for my bun and walked out with it.

I looked at the map in my purse to try and figure out where Seiyo was. I went back to walking to the school, when I saw a midnight blue haired guy getting chased by fan girls. I thought to myself to playboys in one neighbourhood, must be rough...NOT. I just walked past him and the fangirls to the gate of Seiyo.

**Ikuto POV**

I pushed Saaya off me as I spotted the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long curled pink hair down to her waist, beautiful round golden orbs, and quite the nice figure if you get what I'm saying. I quickly ran after her as she entered the gate Seiyo. She must be new because there's no way I wouldn't have spotted her before now.

"Hey there, you new to Seiyo? Let me show you around." I smirked at her. Nobody said no to my smirk.

"Hey yourself. I know exactly where I am going." She said as she glared at me.

"Well would you mind acting like you want me to for a second, I need to get away from them." I said pointing at the horde following me.

"Fine, but you have to show me to the office." She said stubbornly.

Wow, I can't believe she isn't under my charm right now. "Hey girls could you run along now I need to show this new student to the office, 'kay?" Thank _Kami-sama_ they left. i showed the pink haired beauty to the office. "So before I depart with you, could I ask for your name?" I asked her

For the first time she smiled. Her smile was radiant. "Amu Hinamori, call me _Hinamori_ and you?"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you may call me Ikuto" I winked at her.

(The next day)

**Amu POV**

I woke up exhausted from yesterday's fiasco and started prepping for school. I put my new uniform on which consisted of a mid-thigh pleated red skirt, a plain white blouse, a red blazer with white accents, a red bow, and in my case thigh-high white socks. I had to admit I looked pretty good, I mean I'm not supermodel hot, but I'm not too bad.

When arrived at school I headed to homeroom. When I arrived I spotted Nikaido sensei who I had met yesterday. "Sensei, it's me Amu, remember?"

"Ah, yes the transfer. Just wait outside untill I call you in."

**Ikuto POV**

I sat in the corner not paying attention to our baka sensei when he announced a transfer. Wait a transfer? It couldn't be her, could it?

**Kakashi POV**

Nikaido sensei had announced a transfer. I yawned untill I heard the name and looked up and saw the beautiful familiar pink hair from yesterday.

**Amu POV**

"Hello, I'm Amu Hinamori." When the class saw me, whispers started immediatly. I heard things like 'Woah there's finally someone hot!' and 'How did she grow her hai that long, it's beautiful!' and then I spotted the playboys from yesterday. I groaned. What unfortunate luck is it that I got stuck with bth of them.

"Himamori you can sit next to Tskiyomi and James. Boys raise your hands!" Nikaido Sensei spoke. I didn't care that he got my name wrong.

I walked over and sat inbetween the boys. I sorta felt small, I mean the are both so tall. Each of them grinned at me, except Tsukiyomi looked more like he as smirking. Boys are such idiots.

Thank _Kami-sama_ it was lunch. I got up to head to the cafeteria when Kakashi suddenly stopped me and offered to escort me. Maybe he was actually nice?

**Ikuto POV**

The little twerp Kakashi beat me to offering Amu an escort. I glared at him and the smirked at Amu. "Amu since it's your first day let me buy you lunch."

"That's okay, I brought bento with me" She gave me this some what annoyed look.

"Ah- uh- hm- Would you mind if I had lunch with you then?" I said with a slight pout.

"If you want, you're free to." She said still annoyed.

I smirked and started fist pumping and doing flips inside my head. She let have lunch with her! I walked with her and _Kakashi _to the cafeteria. I was quick to pull a chair out for Amu to sit on. I swear I saw her blush just the tiniest bit. I knew my charm would wear off on her eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and vote for what story I should do after this one on the poll on my profile**

**I do not own any of the characters or Shugo Chara**

**Over and out ****~Amme1000**

**Chapter 2**

**Amu POV**

_"This is your new home! Here's a key, oh and don't forget to check-in with the school today. I gotta go now, 'kay Amu?" Hotori said as he blew kisses from his car. _

_"Bye Hotori." I didn't really like him, but he wass the closest thing to family I had._

_I am alone now._

_"Ohhhhhhh Amuuuuu~" A mysterious voice from behind me spoke._

_"What the he-"_

*RING RING*

I woke up to another nightmare reminding me I am alone now. I wonder who that voice belonged to at the end though. I got up and out of bed and got ready for the day. I stopped by the cafe again on my way to school, I have to admit the buns are addicting. It's my third day living here and I am still getting used to being alone.

I entered the cafe and saw Kakashi again. "Kakashi! Could you get me a green tea bun? Also, won't you be late for school with this job?"

"Coming right up! And no I usually get off right now, but how can I leave a customer waitiing?" He winked at me.

"Right, well want to walk to school together then?" I smiled back ignoring his obnoxious player ways.

"Of course m'lady!" He said giving me my bun and taking his apron off.

I started eating my bun as I looked at Kakashi. This is my first time really looking at him. I can see why the girls like him so much, I mean he looks athletic and has vivid blue eyes with pure black hair, plus he has this cute nerd thing going on with his glasses. Wait, did I just sy he looked cute? No, no, no Amu. You can't fall for that act!

"So is it fun working at the bakery?" I asked as we approached the school gates.

"Yeah, plus I love them smell of fresh baked goods in the morning!" He said all cheerful, probably happy that I started up a conversation with him.

"Now that I think about it you do always have that baked goods smell on you..." Accidently saying my thoughts out loud.

He kind of looked sad for a moment "Is it bad? Would it be better if I smelled like I just took a shower all the time?"

"No, I like the smell, it weirdly makes me feel at home." Once again speaking my thoughts out loud. Oh _Kami-sama_ I don't want to get his hopes up.

Suddenly back to his cheerful self "Oh, that's good! I brought some of those buns you like from the bakery do you want to eat them at lunch with me?"

"Sure."

**Kakashi POV**

I was so glad I saw Amu this morning before Ikuto. I even get to have lunch with her! I just hope Ikuto doesn't ruin that this time. I don't want him to have Amu, I have my eye set on her and on plan n making her mine. Ah~ I still remember the first time I saw her.

_"Excuse me! Could you help me?" I heard a female voice shout from the cash register. I quickly went up front and then I saw her. She had beautiful long curled pink hair. Her eyes though showed a cold-hearted soul. She was a mystery I had solve._

_"Of course! What would you like?" I flashed her a smile._

_"Could I get a green tea bun please." She gave me a cute smile._

_Eager that somebody is actually odering the green tea buns which I made, I was quick to grab the bun for her"So are you new in town?" I asked while getting her bun. I had never seen her before._

_"And what makes you think that?" She started to smirk rather than be cute. I got to figure this girl out, she's just too interesting._

_"I think I would remember pink hair and beautiful eyes." I winked at me._

_"Well for your information, yes I am new. By the way know anywhere I could get a job that pays decent money?" Clearly looking for money she asked._

_"Yep, you can work here with me, by the way I am Kakashi James. Just call me Kakashi." I didn't mean it in a way to hit on her, I just liked my job and she seemed like good company, plus the job pays well._

_"I'll think about it James" She said smirking and then walked off leaving me dumbfounded._

She really is just the perfect girl.

**Ikuto POV**

*RING~~~*

Finally lunch. Nikaido sensei really doesn't shut up. I quickly went over to Amu. "Mind if I join you for lunch again today?" I decided to play nice.

"Sure, as long as Kakashi doesn't mind." She smiled as I noticed him behind her.

"Do you mind Kakashi?" I smiled

"Yeah, it's fine." He forced a smile.

We walked up to the rooftop this time. I sat down next to Amu and Kakashi did the same on the other side immediately.

"Hey Tsukyomi, want my bento?" Amu asked me. She was still using my last name. ugh.

"Sure!" I was super happy she was giving me her bento, I mean girls only give bentos to guys the like, right? Or atleast that was what I was thinking until Kakashi pulled out two green tea buns from his bag and gave one to Amu. Why green tea though, that just sounds gross, yuck. They finished up their buns just as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

**Amu POV**

I was lying in bed think about the day. Today was interesting, I saw a new side to Kakashi and I got to tease Ikuto by calling him by his last name all day. The way he pouts each time is 'Tsukyomi' is just adorable. He kind of reminds me of cat. Kakashi showed me his more than just a playboy and I liked that, though he does act like a puppy at times. Hmm~ maybe that's why Ikuto and Kakashi don't like each other much. That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep~~~

**Once again Review and vote on the polls on my profile, one is for what story I should do after this one and another poll is to determine who Amu ends up with in this story.**

**So long and thanks for all the fish**

**~Amme1000**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any character or Shugo Chara. Please vote for who Amu will end up with, I added Kairi to the vote. The poll is on my profile and please review! (hint* hint* it encourages me to post more)**

**Chapter 3**

**Amu POV**

I was walking to the cafe with Kakashi to see if I could get a job there, when Ikuto suddenly popped up out of no where.

"Hello my little strawberry," He smirked at me. "and Kakashi." He said Kakashi's name like an after thought.

"I'm sorry I don't recall being your anything, _Tsukiyomi_." I said keeping calm and cool.

"Aw, come on Amu." He said playfully. Does he honestly think I would ever fall for this act?

"Bye Ikuto, Kakashi and I are heading to the bakery." I said with a smile.

**Ikuto POV**

That girl must truly believe that I am just trying to get in her pants; I just want to get to know her better. But why is she so close to that "Kakashi" guy anyway. I get that he is all friendly, but that doesn't mean she had to hang with him. Why couldn't she hangout with guys that weren't single like Nagihiko or Kukai. Or even Tadase.

I decided I would let him have her this time, but only this time. I am about to get serious! The girl is just too interesting to let go. She is way too good for Kakashi. I just need to figure out a plan.

**Kakashi POV**

Amu and I had finally arrived at the café after Ikuto's intrusion. I went behind the counter and put my apron on. I still can't believe she doesn't think of me as a nerd yet, especially when I am wearing an apron with frills... I said hello to the manager and told him I have brought someone looking for a job and that I highly recommended her.

"The one with pink hair?" Mr. Sanjou whispered to me.

"Yep!" I grinned at him.

"Hello, I am Mr. Sanjou. I heard you are in need of a job?" Mr. Sanjou spoke.

"Ah, yes I am. I'm Amu Hinamori." She gave him the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Well Would you mind letting me see how you work today and I will let you know at the end of the day, okay?" He said trying to sound like an actual manager.

"Sure!" Amu said as I gave her an apron.

From that point on I got to show her everything worked here in the bakery. When she slipped on a wet spot on the floor I was quick to catch her before she hit the floor. We were both blushing as red as apples because apples are underrated. "S-s-s-sorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy Amu!" I panicked and accidently dropped her and then falling on top of her. We blushed to an even deeper shade of red. I was about to get up when I noticed how cute she was and I unconsciously started to get closer to her face. I suddenly stopped realising what I was doing. No Kakashi, you and Amu are just friends, but then why would I want to kiss her?

"Uh-um Kakashi would you mind getting off me now?" Oh _Kami-sama_, she was just so cute.

"Ye-yeah." I stammered as I got off of her. I looked at the clock to get my mind off of her and noticed that it was time to get off work. That was when the manager suddenly appeared.

"Amu, I would just like to inform you that I would love to have you join us here. You can work the afternoon hours with Kakashi here and my son Kairi." The manager smiled.

"Um, sir who is Kairi?" She asked so innocently.

"My son, he should have been here today, but he was sick. You can meet him tomorrow, oh and I will make sure to have a proper apron for you by tomorrow."

With that last word we both said goodbye and started to walk home. "Amu let me walk you home, it's late now." I didn't mean to add that last part, I just didn't want her to think I was trying to stalk her or anything like that.

"S-sure" She blushed and I wanted to kiss her again.

**Mr. Sanjou POV**

I was watching the pink haired girl, Amu I think, she seemed to be quite reliable and stable. I think she would make a good wife, not for me but my son. Of course not right away, but certainly one day. I left Kakashi alone with her for a few minutes as I started to make an apron for her. Nothing wrong with some manly sewing... my wife would disagree, but who cares? When I got back they were both red faced, I sure hope Kakashi doesn't have his eyes on her, I really thought she would make a great daughter-in-law.

**Amu POV**

I jumped on to my bed tired from the day. I can't believe I was so close to Kakashi. I started to blush again at the thought. Then I started to wonder what this "Kairi" was like, I wonder if he is nice. Thinking about this I started to slip off into sleep.

_"Amu~ Amu darling~ You need to wake up the kids want to eat breakfast." The voice seductively whispered in my ear._

_"Yes, yes. Just 1 more minute." I said sleepily._

_That was when I realised the voice speaking to me must have been my husband. Wait, what? I am only 16, how can I be married and have kids?!_

_I opened my eyes and saw a blurry image of "my husband" I rubbed my eyes and-_

Damn it! who is the man that keeps appearing in my dreams and what was that? a prediction of my future? My brain must be being over imaginative. Settled on that thought I got up to make breakfast and get ready for school.

School was the same as per usual, nothing new either than the fact that Ikuto seemed to give up on the playboy act and be himself for once. I like him better when he is himself, he is actually kind of cute. I was thinking about all of this while walking silently to the café with Kakashi. When we arrived inside the café I saw another guy about my age with super dark green hair, almost black, with glasses like Kakashi, and really pretty green eyes. The kind you just want to stare into _all the time_.

"Hello, you must be Kairi?" I asked the boy.

"That would be me, but who are you?" He asked in a rather formal way.

"Oh, I'm Amu, I am new to town and just got a job working here." I smiled cheerfully at him. I think I saw him blush, just a little bit.

"Hey man!" Kakashi fist bumped with Kairi. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I just had a small cough, dad was being dramatic." He said as he pushed his glasses up.

"By the way Amu, Kairi is in our homeroom too! He's just been sick." Kakashi said.

"Cool, I guess I will see you in school tomorrow too" I said looking at Kairi.

After my final words we got to work. Throughout the entire time either Kakashi and Kairi would glare at each other or at least one of us would be blushing. This is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello...again. Once again I do not own Shugo Chara and please vote on the poll on my profile for who Amu will end up with. Also Please review, follow, and favourite!-These make me post more often*****

**Life is like a box of...FOOD!**

**~Amme1000**

**Chapter 4**

**Ikuto POV**

I stopped by the cafe today on my way to school to grab one of the infamous green tea buns. I walked in and saw Kakashi and Kairi. "S'up guys! get me one of those green tea buns." I grinned at them.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi said grabbing one for me.

After taking a bite and realizing how nasty it was i asked "So what do you guys think of Amu?" It was just an innocent question. Well, actually I wanted to see if I had any competition.

"She is cute, but smart and they way she blushes is just adorable." Kakashi said starting to get a bit dreamy eyed. Crap, he's tough to compete with.

"I only met her yesterday so I don't really know. I suppose over time and being with her more I will be able to conduct a proper answer to your question." Kairi, formal as always. Well, even if Kairi ends up liking her I don't think e really has a chance; or maybe I am underrating him.

"See you guys in school!" I shouted as I walked out the door. As I approached the gate I saw a flash of pink. I was about to run after Amu when Saaya grabbed my arm.

"Ikuuuuuu-to~ Why are you avoiding me?" She gaave me this really fake pout.

Trying to deal with this without making a scene I calmly said "Look Saaya, we aren't dating and we never will, we don't have _any_ classes together, and you live on the other side of town so there is no reason for me to see you, _ever_."

"What are you talking about? Saying silly things like we aren't dating, I know you love me~" She gritted through her teeth that showed a perfectly fake smile.

"I don't kno how to get this through your head, but you need to leave me alone. I do not love you, let alone even like you, in fact I am in love with someone else." I said glaring at her and pushing her off my arm.

"Ikuto~ Who could possibly be better than me~?" She said still smiling, but sounding annoyed.

She tried to grab my arm again, but I dodged her. Starting to get angry I yelled. "Saaya, I don't like you and the girl I love is 100 times over better than you in every way. Leave me alone or _I will_ get a restraining order on you!" I was extremly pissed off.

**Amu POV**

Suddenly I heard yelling from behind me. I saw Ikuto looking upset and a crying Saaya on the ground. A rejection? Or maybe she went too far with something and set Ikuto off? He doesn't seem to be the kind of guy to make a girl cry without good reason. Deciding this wasn't my problem I kept walking. He can figure his own problems out, right?

_After school in the cafe_

"Kairi, I can't believe you are so smart! I mean, I am only good at English because I came from _Canada_." I said to Kairi.

"I like to read and I don't like to wait for books to come in Japanese so I study other languages. I didn't know you were from Canada." Kairi said with his cheeks slightly pink.

"Actually that was my first time telling anyone." I laughed. "After an...incident I was transfered to here" I faked a smile as I remembered the death of my family. "Which reminds me I won't be here next week."

Kakashi suddenly decided to speak up."What do you mean you won't be here?"

"I need to go back to Canada for...some stuff I left behind. I won't be at school either." I said still faking a smile.

"Oh" The boys said in sync, both looking a bit disappointed. I wonder why they were so upset they only met me a few days ago...

_The next day_

I started packing because tomorrow was Sunday and I had an early morning flight back to Canada. I was going to my family's funeral with Hotori and grabbing the last of my belongings from the place I used to call home. The week was going to be rough.

_Noon Sunday_

I got off the plane and smelled the fresh air. It felt good to be home. On Wednesday would be the funeral. The rest of the week I would spend saying goodbye to my friends. It would be the hardest to say goodbye to Natsume, we were going to start dating, but then I had the accident and had to leave. Hotori was waiting with a car for me at the airport driveway. I got in the car and he dropped me off at my old home.

"I decided to let you be alone for a while. Call me if you need a ride somewhere." Hotori said as he got back in the car and drove off.

He was right I needed to be alone for a bit. I entered the house and broke down crying. I hadn't shed a single tear since the crash, but being here brings up the memories too much and there is no one here to see me so I let all my held up tears loose. I crouched up in a ball on Ami's old bed hugging stuffed owl that I had gotten from my parents just before they died. After what felt like hours of crying, I got up and took a shower. When I got out of the shower I put on white V-neck shirt, a sleeveless black hoodie that was accented with pink, neon pink shorts that didn't go past mid-thigh, pink and black converse styled shoes, and my favourite pink gem stone necklace Natsume gave me when he confessed. I left the house and went for a walk to clear my mind. Also I couldn't stay in that house any longer I felt like I couldn't breath.

I sat down on a bench at a nearby park and watched some kids play soccer. I was so lost in my own world I didn't notice the dark chocolate brown haired boy with bright blue eyes sit down beside me. Once I noticed, I only said one word. "Natsume?"

**I would just like to say that none of you have probably noticed that the way I spell things is the way things are spelled in Canada, so yes I am Canadian. Also sorry about the chapter being short, I just wanted it to be left off with a cliff hanger.**

**The Wild Canadian,**

**~Amme1000**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I won't ever be able to end this series without people voting on my poll for who you would like Amu to end up with. The poll is on my profile page so just click my name. The current choices are Kairi, Ikuto, and Kakashi. If you want me to add Natsume just send me a message. Now for the Nth time I do not own Shugo Chara nor its characters.**

**It's a plane! It's a Bird! It's a- Why is it getting closer!?**

**~Amme1000**

**Chapter 5**

**Amu POV**

"Natsume?"

"Why did you leave Amu? Couldn't you have stayed here, I could have taken care of you and I still will." He sounded desperate and upset.

"You know I didn't have a choice and that I still don't." We still haven't looked at each other yet.

"..."

"Will you be there on Wednesday? I don't think I can handle it alone." I said my voice starting to crack toward the end.

"..."

"Please Natsume." Now I was the one sounding desperate.

He still didn't say anything, he bent down in front of me and kissed me. My eyes widened for a second, but then I remembered how close we had gotten before the crash. I kissed him back. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Please."

"I won't leave your side and when you get on that plane back to Japan just remember that I am here waiting. I will find a way to come and be with you." He said looking at me with determination in his eyes. He sat back down beside me again. I pulled my legs up and layed my head on his lap. I don't know how much time passed by because soon I had fallen asleep on his lap feeling content after watching the kids play.

_I watched my kids play soccer with an older man, my husband. I still couldn't see his face, but I could tell he had dark coloured hair. Everyone looked so happy. A silent tear fell down my face._

_"Mama why are you crying?" One of my children asked._

_"Mama is just so happy that she is crying." I said._

_"Stop crying dear, you'll make the children upset~" Another whisper in my ear from the man who is supposed to be my husband._

_Suddenly the image changed, I was no longer in a park and my "family" was gone. I was in a grave yard staring at the tomb stones of my parents and Ami. I was alone again. The sky grew dark, and tripped on a root from a tree trying to get out of the cemetery. After falling I just layed there bawling my eyes out and begging for someone to help me. No one came._

_"Amu! Amu! AMU!" The voice sounded as scared as I was._

**Natsume POV**

I was watching the girl I loved sleep on my lap. I can't believe I kissed her! I am such geek too. I have no idea what came over me, but I am glad she kissed me back. That means she likes me, right?

I noticed that she had fallen asleep, so I carefully lifted her up and carried her princess stlye back to her house and onto her bed. I was petting her pink ringlettes when I noticed she was smiling in her sleep. She looked like an angel. After a while she started to cry silently in her sleep. Why was she crying? I was about to gently wake her up when her crying became extreme.

"Amu! Amu! AMU!" I started fret and urged her to wake up.

I calmed down when she opened her eyes. I held her in my arms not knowing what to do and started saying. "Shhh It's okay. You aren't alone. I am here" I just kept petting her head while she cried into my shirt.

After she calmed down and was now just resting on my chest she whispered. "Thanks Natsume."

"Want me to stay over night? I don't want you to be alone and have this happen again." I said lifting her up a bit so that she was looking me in the eye.

She just nodded her head before pulling me down with her onto the bed. I put my arm around her and she snuggled in to me so that her head and arm was on my chest with our legs tangled together. We just fell asleep like that.

_Monday_

**Ikuto POV**

I got to homeroom looking for my favourite pinkette only to find she wasn't there. I saw my to friends Kairi and Kakashi looking sort of depressed in their seats. Kakashi was in his spot next to where Amu would be and Kairi was in his spot behind where she would be. I walked over to them "Have either of you seen Amu?"

They looked at me with pained expressions, as if I had just thrown salt on their wounds. Kakashi finally spoke saying. "She is back in Canada for the week. Said she had to get some things she forgot before the move to here." Then Kairi said. "Did you know she was from Canada?"

Now that I thought about it I didn't. She usually gave me the cold shoulder because of my playboy act. But Why the Hell is she in Canada, couldn't she just buy new crap here? "No I didn't know she was from Canada."

"This week is gonna suck without Amu" Kairi said laying his head down his desk in depression.

Why didn't she tell me she would be going away for the week?

**Amu POV**

I woke up and blushed when I realized I had slept with Natsume. I was so distraught the night before. I looked at Natsume and thought about how if my family were still here and if I were to stay here, that I could have grown up with Natsume and marry him one day. I noticed it was getting close to the time I was supposed to meet everyone today, so I pulled my self up closer to Natsume's face and blew in his ear "Good morning." He still wasn't waking up and I just love the way he blushes so easily so I nibbled on his ear just the tiniest bit.

He woke up with a bit of a jolt and it took him a few seconds to realize the position we were in and that I was nibbling his ear. He turned redder than Hotori's eyes. I couldn't help my self "You're so cute." I kept giggling and rolled over onto my back so I was off of him.

He grumbled and said "Don't think I am going to let you get away with that and calling me cute." Crap, his manly side is showing. He looked at me with maliciously and licked his lips. I hate to admit it, but it was kind of sexy. At least that was untill he grabbed me and started tickling me. "Thought you could giggle your way out of it didn't you?" I could not stop laughing.

"St-st-stop Na-na-na-nastu-stu-meee! I-I-I'm so-soo-sorry!" I tried to say while laughing.

Finally he stopped, but he grabbed my hands and held them above my head. "I know you haven't fallen for me yet Amu, but you will, you'll see." He said smirking and then he kissed me for the second time.

I pushed him off "I-I am going to take a shower first." I ran into the bathroom.

After my shower I got out with my towel on forgetting that I had left Natsume in my room. I entered my room only to end up with Natsume basically eye raping me. "Get out! I blushed pushing him out of the room so I could get dressed.

"Fine, fine. But we could always stay here with you in that little towel" He winked at me before I slammed the door shut.

Calming down I got dressed in a sky blue and white dress that hugged my body in just the right way, the dress went down to about mid-thigh, along with it I wore a white sweater, blue heart clips holding my hair out of my face, and matching blue and white flip flops.

I got out and walked downstairs to Natsume. He looked at me and blushed before complimenting me. After that scenario we walked to the park again to meet our friends. When we arrived I was surrounded by my friends Alex, Dominic, Alice, Lizzie, Daniel, Jerry, and Sam. Just to update you on their relationships, Sam is already dating Alice and Daniel is dating Lizzie. "I missed you all so much! I will visit as much as I can, okay?"

After hugging the life out of me the interrogation started. I told them all about my new friends and when I mentioned that I was closest to Ikuto, Kairi, and Kakashi, Natsume got really jealous. "Are you _interested_ in any of them?" Lizzie asked clearly checking to see if I wanted to date one of them.

I blushed profoundly "N-n-no!" When I blushed Natsume looked determined to make sure I would never blush at the mention of any other guys' names again. The rest of that day and the next went by in a flash.

**VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE.**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Rainbows got all them colours**

**and so do you!**

**~Amme1000**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that great...today I also went to a funeral. BUT life goes on and so shall I! Also y'all need to get your acts together and vote on the poll on my profile page. The poll will decide who Amu ends up with!**

**A long, but not really long time ago-**

**~Amme1000**

**Chapter 6**

_Wednesday (funeral day)_

**Amu POV**

I woke up early in the morning, alone this time. Natsume had to go back to his home; his parents missed him. This time when I got out of bed I took out a black dress that went down to my knees and some black X clips. The dress was plain. I spent a long time in the shower before I got out and put the outfit on. After that I called the church to make sure all the arrangments were in check. Hotori wanted to plan, but I demanded to do it myself. He insisted on paying for it though.

I was glad it was sunny outside; my family never did like the rain. I was about to start tearing up again when I stopped myself thinking that I am going to need to stop one day, so why not now?

My friends and Natsume all met in front of my house waiting for me. Pulling myself together I walked out front. I threw everyone a sad smile and waved. Natsume ran over to me and held my hand as we all walked to the two cars waiting. I was glad Natsume was here, I needed the support.

When we arrived at the church and had the sermon I got to hear a bunch of people go up to the front and talk about my family's life as if they actually knew about it. Each speaker said they were sorry for my loss, saying they _knew_ how it felt. Is this a sick joke? What do they know about loss? I don't remember anyone in their families dying in a crash while they got live. They were all full of crap.

At the cemetery I watched as all three caskets were lowered into the ground never to be seen again. I did not shed a single tear. I just grasped Natsume's hand like he was my last life line. I wasn't sure what was happening inside me, but I felt like there was nothing left.

My friends dropped me off at my "home." They were all teary when they said goodbye, none of them not even Natsume knew that I was here for the rest of the week. After I closed the door I went to couch and sat there. I didn't think about anything, all I did was sit. No tears, no screaming in pain, no anything.

**Tadase Hotori POV**

I quietly walked into the old Hinamori residence. I was going to see if Amu needed help. All I saw was her sitting on the couch with emotionless eyes. I decided to leave her alone, for now and left.

**Amu POV**

I spent the rest of the week packing up all of my parents and sister's old things. I decided what to keep and what to let go. I only kept three things. I kept my Dad's camera, which was his most prized possesion next to his family, my Mom's apron that she wore all the time, and Ami's favourite bracelet. (Bracelet was pink, purple, and blue. It had a charm from each of Ami's family members. The three charms were different coloured hearts put together would spell out the sentence "I love you.")

It was saturday and Hotori came to drive me to the airport. He waved goodbye to m as I got on the plane. I probably won't be seeing him for a while. I had a ten hour flight to Japan, so I ended up dozing off while holding tightly to my three items.

_I was in the cemetery again, except this time I didn't cry. I stood emotionless staring at the tomb stones. I felt broken inside. That was when it all disappeared. Now I was in darkness. Nothing was left._

_"Amu! Why? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" The voice sounded scared, angry, and alone._

_Suddenly I was out of the darkness and back the cemetery, but something was off. That was when I noticed a man with two kids crying in front of a tomb stone. I walked over to see whose the grave belonged to. I was shocked to find my name._

_"I am here! Right here! Please stop crying!" I screamed trying to get there attention. They couldn't hear me no matter how hard I tried. I attempted to touch the shoulder of the man, but my hand went through him._

_"Amu please! I still need you! I still love you! I can't live without you!" The man seemed to have forgotten that his kids were there._

_"I am so sorry" I spoke knowing he couldn't hear._

I woke up from another odd dream. I thought about the things he said. It was weird that Natsume said the same thing "I still love you." I kept thinking about this untill I had somehow arrived at my home in Japan.

_Monday_

I was walking to school when Ikuto appeared.

"Amu! Why? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Ikuto said the same thing as the man from my dream. How odd.

I still didn't feel like speaking even though it has already been five days. I just looked at him and then walked by into the school building. I went to homeroom and sat on my desk staring at the board in complete silence. I could see their mouths move, but I couldn't hear a word they said. I felt emty. I was _broken_.

_Friday_

It has been more than a week of my silence now. I walked to the classroom early in the morning, usually no one was here at this time. I was about to enter when I heard voices from inside.

"I still need her! We can't let her live like this!" Kairi?

"I can't live without her!" Kakashi?

Once again words from my dream were being spoken out. I ran into the room and did the same thing from my dream. "I am here! Right here!"

They both looked at me and hugged me. "Look I don't know what happened in Canada, but please do not torture us like this!" Kakashi said.

I could feel myself slowly start coming back together.

**'Tis be all for this chapter. VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO DECIDE WHO AMU WILL END UP WITH. **

**Living is more than breathing**

**~Amme1000**


	7. Chapter 7

**VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE TO DECIDE WHO AMU ENDS UP WITH. I need a decent amount of people to vote! Also review, favourite, and follow! **

**I do not own Shugo Chara nor its characters**

**Free as a penguin**

**~Amme1000**

**Chapter 7**

**Ikuto POV**

Amu hasn't spoken a word all week. All she does is sit there and it's scaring me. I don't know what to do anymore, the girl is driving me crazy. But for some reason I just can't stay away from her. It's like gravity pulls me toward her. I think I lo- Wait Ikuto. How can you love her? You haven't even known her for a month. But no mater what this is I don't think I can handle another heartbreak.

**Natsume POV**

I had finally convinced my parents to let me go to school in Japan, the only thing is, is that I have to go to seiyo high school if I wanted to go. It seemed like a small price to be closer to Amu. I am now boarding the flight that will take me to her. I can't wait to surprise her! Oh _Kami-sama _I was starting to sound like a nerd again. I _have_ to man up for Amu though. I can still remember her blushing when Lizzie asked about her liking anyone in Japan. Well they better be ready because I am coming.

**Amu POV**

I was finally starting to pull myself together after my emotional outbreak. I sat at my desk talking to Ikuto, Kakashi, and Kairi. We were discussing going to the cafe after school.

"After the we are done at the cafe, I have something to tell you." Kakashi whispered in my ear.

"Everybody sit down now! Yes that includes you boys surrounding Himamori's desk." Nikaido Sensei said, sounding serious for once. "Students, we have another transfer today. Come on in _Kuro_."

Hearing the name Kuro reminded me of Natsume, Natsume Kuro. I missed him even though it has only been a week. I watched the door carefully to see who would walk in.

**Kakashi POV**

I was staring at Amu imagining what her expression would look like when I confessed to her later today. I noticed she was staring at the door when her eyes widened. What? What happened? I snapped out of my trance and looked toward the door as well. Who the hell was he? Some guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes was staring back at Amu. The next thing I knew this guy came up and kissed a shocked Amu and whispered something in her ear inaudible to everyone around them.

"Amu? Who is he?" I could feel the pain in my chest.

Amu came out of her shock and spoke. "This is Natsume, Natsume Kuro. My childhood friend." She said it all in monotone.

I was looking at him and he seemed sort of nerdy. His hair was all wild, as if someone had ruffled it with their hand, he was some what skinny, but you could tell he had muscles, also he was quite pale, not vampire pale, but getting there.

"Oh so he's just a friend" I said relieved.

"KURO! Get over here and introduce yourself, also acts of such intamacy is prohibited in this class." Nakaidou Sensei scolded.

Natsume went to the front of the class and gave an introduction. "Hello, my name is Natsume Kuro. I am not very athletic, I like rain, I am interested in my Japanese background, and I also am in _love_ with Amu Hinamori." What did he just say?! I was outraged. Part of the class whistled, some awed, and others were disappointed. "One last thing is, is that I plan to make Amu fall for me. That is all."

**Ikuto POV**

Who is this guy? Who does he think he is coming in and kissing _my Amu_ and confessing his love to _my Amu_?! I am finally ready to admit it, I love Amu and I am not about to let some other person take her away from me!

**Kairi POV**

What just happened? Does this mean I already lost my chance t being with Amu? I am so confused.

**Amu POV**

I am not sure as to what just occured. All I know is I can feel all the heat in my face right now and that Natsume came for me.

_(All hell breaks loose at) Lunch_

"Natsume I can't believe you're here!" I smiled happily as I gave him a hug.

"I promised didn't I? I promised to find a way to be with you." He said trying to act all cool and manly, but I knew better. I ruffled his hair like I did when we were younger.

"Stop acting so cool and come meet my friends!" I said as I pulled him to the roof which became Kakashi, Kairi, Ikuto, and I's hangout. At the rooftop I pushed him in front of me. "Go on introduce yourself!" I yell-whispered. He likes to act cool, but I know that he is actually shy and scared of new things.

"H-h-h-hi there!" Natsume said giving a sheepish smile and waving his hand a bit.

All three of the guys glared at Natsume. I poked Ikuto and Kakashi. "You need to be nice to him, he's shy, okay?" I said quietly enough to them that Natsume couldn't hear.

"Alright _princess_." Ikuto said using pet names for me again. "Hi, I am Ikuto and Amu secretly has a thing for me." Ikuto smirked while holding his hand out to Natsume.

I smacked Ikuto on the back of the head. "Idiot! It's okay Natsume this _pervert_ was just kidding." I smiled sweetly at Natsume.

"Hello. I am Kairi." Kairi spoke formally while pushing his glasses up.

"I am Kakashi, I met Amu first!" Kakashi said and I elbowed him lightly. He then out of breath said, "I was just, *deep breath* being friendly."

"Anyways this is my group of idiotic friends." I said while pulling Natsume down to sit beside me. "Also you have to try this green tea bun! Kakashi makes them and I buy them all the time!" I said handing him it to try after already taking a bite out of it myself.

**Natsume POV**

I blushed at first when Amu gave me her bun to try, but then calmed myself down so that I looked more cool. "It's great." I then took some time to check out my competition. I had no idea how hard this was going to be when I moved here. I was expect one maybe two guys, but three? I mean I am such a wimp. How am I going to beat them? I am just going to have to fight to win Amu's heart. I had already travelled around the world, so why give up now?

"Natsume, do you want to come to the cafe with us after school? We can make it a welcoming party!" Amu smiled like an angel at me. I need to become stronger and worthy of her.

"I would go anywhere with you Amu." I stated simply, kissing her on the cheek. All the guys glared and I smirked.

I definitly would not go down without a fight.

**That is all folks! VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO DECIDE WHO AMU ENDS UP WITH! Thank you to everyone who reviews! It means a lot to me!**

**Pie be with you**

**~Amme1000**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wrote this song myself, I beg of you all not to take credit for it. Also Vote on the poll, sil vous-plait! Poll is still up and on my profile. I do not own Shugo Chara nor its characters.**

**Believe and you will have belief**

**~Amme1000**

**Chapter 8**

**Natsume POV**

I can't believe how lucky I am that I got to go to Amu's school! Plus I found out I am in her neighboor. That's right, I live in the apartment next to her. I was about to knock on Amu's door to ask if she wanted to eat dinner with me, when I heard her...crying? I stopped and put my ear to the door. I heard her sing a song while sounding like she was weeping

"It's time to say goodbye to the tears running down your face

and it's time to say hello to the sun rays shining through your windows

I'm sorry but we're running out of time, out of time to say goodbye

The falling leaves make me think about how the world can be

so cruel to those who are already, broken down

But then you got to remember

the rainbow comes after the storm

that spring come after the snow

and your smile comes after the tears

So let's, let the light into your life, let the pain be washed away

Don't let the whispers bring you down

I can still see that, twinkle your eyes

ohhh and I won't let it die, no not yet

And this twisted world is gonna try and stop me

But then I got to remember

the rainbow comes after the storm

that spring come after the snow

and your smile comes after the tears

Oooh, I can feel it creeping closer, time is slowly running away.

I can see the light at the end of the tunnel now.

But I ain't ready to end this yet, no

We are going to get out of this mess

and out of this scary, frightening world.

But then we got to remember

the rainbow comes after the storm

that spring come after the snow

and your smile comes after the tears

And its time to say hello to the, rainbow

It's time to say goodbye to the snow

It's time to smile

OooooOOoooh and It's time

To say goodbye." She sang so softly.

**Amu POV**

"To say goodbye" I finished singing. I think I am ready to let go. I was thinking about telling my friends about my past when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hello?" I said while opening the door.

"Hey, Amu. Are you okay?" He asked with a worried face.

I smiled brightly. "Of course I am!" I lied.

He smiled weakly. "Are you sure? Do you want to have dinner with me? It's better than being here alone." The last bit stung.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Just let me get changed." I said. "I'll be over in five, 'kay?"

"Ye-yeaah" He blushed.

I closed the door and went to get changed. Since it would just be us I kept it simple, a tight purple tank with a black leather jacket that didn't go past under my breast (couldn't think of any other way to word it, sorry for awkwardness), black skinny jeans, and purple and black X clips. No need for shoes I am only coming next door. I walked over to Natsume's front door and knocked.

"That was qui-" He blushed a shade of a red rose. "Y-y-y-you look good Amu. C-c-come on in." He managed to stammer out.

I walked into his apartment it was simple, well he did only just move here. "So, what's for dinner?" I spoke remembering how could of a cook he was. I truly do believe that one day he will be working at a five star restuarant.

"Nothing much, just some fried rice and hamburger. Oh, and for dessert I am making lava cake with a scoop of icecream, your favourite." He smiled while putting the lava cakes in the oven.

"You remembered! I haven't had any of your cooking in so long, I miss it." Just thinking about his food makes me drool. Uwaahh~ I am so uncool.

He set the food out on the table as I sat down. I am sure this is impossible, but I swear I saw sparkles around the food. "So what do you think of my friends?" I asked innocently.

"I don't like any of them. They all just want you to themselves, well maybe not Kairi, but definitley Ikuto and Kakashi." He stated bluntly.

I blush profoundly. "Y-you're wrong. Ikuto is a playboy and a tease a-a-and Kakashi is, Kakashi is...he's..." I just remembered Kakashi's confession to me at the cafe.

_"Amu," Kakashi looked me straight in the eyes."I love you." He kissed me. Kakashi kissed me. I was kissed by Kakashi. KAKASHI. I was trying so hard to compute this through my mind when he started speaking again. "I love your pink hair," he picked up a lock and kissed it. "I love the way you blush," He kissed my cheek. "I love your personality," He kissed my hand. "and I love your smile." he kissed me on the lips again. Suddenly he was blushing too. He backed away getting all shy and said, "I don't expect you to respond right away espescially with having to deal with your other confession. But please, just think about it. Even just a little." With that Kakashi left leaving me in shock yet oddly happy?_

I shook my head and refocused on the topic at hand. "Kakashi loves me too." I whispered so quietly I thought Natsume wouldn't hear me.

"What? I mean, I knew he did, but he confessed?" Natsume didn't sound overly shocked.

"Y-y-yes, he did." I said blushing a deeper shade of red.

'Well, are you thinking about him?" Natsume asked with a bit of irritated tone.

"Yes... Yes I am, he asked me to think about and so I am." I said getting more confident as I spoke.

Natsume came closer to me and whispered in my ear. "But I only want you to think about me." He pouted. I blushed 51 shades of red before running out of his home and into my own.

I closed my door and fell down to my knees behind it with my back leaning against the door. These boys are driving me crazy. I don't know why, but suddenly I started laughing. I just thought about how Ikuto would say that I am driving him crazy for me. After my mini meltdown I sighed. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

_I could hear voices from within my darkness again._

_"What are you waiting for?"_

_"Go for it!"_

_"Who are you waiting for?"_

_"He is right there!"_

_"Why haven't you tried yet?"_

_"It's right in front of you!"_

_Why are you so lonely?"_

_"Because I am alone." I said answering the voices who spoke to me in my dream._

_"What are you talking about? You have so many friends that love you so much!"_

_"My family is gone."_

_"BUT, your friends would never leave you alone. Never."_

_"Happiness is only an arm's reach away, take it." Another voice in my head said._

_"Amu!" "Amu!" "Amu!" "Amu!" Four voices all said my name at once._

_I felt like someone had pushed me out of the darkness. The next thing I know I am in the arms of a man I can't see because my face is to his chest. It felt warm. I made me feel at peace. I wonder if I can find this happiness when I wake up._

**VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE. Please vote on the poll on my page to decide who Amu ends up with. Also message or put in a review that you want multiple endings. Favourite, follow, and review!**

**Long live food!**

**~Amme1000**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vote on the poll, it will be closed soon! Also I will be opening a new poll to decide what my next story will be. XD I am so excited! I do not own Shugo Chara nor its characters. As always Favourite, follow, and review!**

**Keep calm and STFU!**

**~Amme1000**

**Chapter 9**

**Diaries/Journals**

**Kakashi POV**

_Right after confession_

I am tearing myself apart trying to keep patient for Amu's response. OH MY _KAMI-SAMA_, what if I ruined our relationship with my confession. But I had to, especially after that Natsume guy kissed her. Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhh! Why is this so hard?

_Day 1 after confession_

I still have another day till I see Amu again, will she give me an answer then? I am so anxious, but happy that I will get to see her face again. Aaaah~ I miss her smile and her blushing face. I even miss her attitude and cold side. I feel like a junkie with his drugs taken away.

_Day 2 after confession_

I just got to wait for tomorrow. TOMORROW, why is it so damn far away. The clocking is ticking way too slow. Wait, it's still early maybe she will come for a bun? But why would she do that especially with the awkwardness she must be feeling between us now. I don't know if I can make it through this.

_Day 3 after confession_

Okay, that's it. I am litterally head over heels in love with her. I can't believe I fell on my face in the hallway today while she was looking at me. She must think that I am a moron now. I just want to smack myself in the face for even thinking I had a chance with her. She is this beautiful goddess and I am some nerdy nobody with glasses. Honestly could I be anymore lame, of course I can, I constantly smell like bread and I wear a frilly apron to work.

_Day 4 after confession_

Well, she saw me in the apron AGAIN. I really need to talk to Kairi's dad about the uniforms. I don't understand how Kairi puts up with it. I certainly won't sit for it anymore, not when Amu sees me everyday in it...

**Ikuto POV**

There is this weird tension between Kakashi and Amu all the time. What the hell is going on and why do I not know about it? Though I do quite enjoy the extra time with Amu. Aaaah~ she is too much to give up. I wake up every day looking forward to making her blush. Amu really is too cute for her own good.

**Natsume POV**

I have been deperately trying to get Amu's attention, but it's hard with all these other guys around her, plus one of them confessed. I guess I am going to have to kick it up a notch, but I always feel out of character. But I need to be stronger if I want to protect and be with Amu. I don't know if I will be able to deal with the heartbreak if she chooses Kakashi.

**Kairi POV**

I was only sick for a few days and the whole world gets turned upside down. A new girl walks in and changes Ikuto and Kakashi into love obssesed fools. The two of them follow Amu around like she is their lives and then her childhood friend comes, only to announce that he is also in love with Amu too. What I don't understand though is the throbbing in my chest every time I see Amu with one of the guys. I wish the ache would go away.

**Amu POV**

All the boys have gone insane in the past few days, Kakashi and Natsume confessed, Ikuto has become more annoying and perverted, and Kairi alwayss looks upset about something. I know I am going to have to answer Kakashi and Natsume soon. I just feel a bit loss, maybe I should tell them both that I am not ready yet. I also still need to tell everyone about why I moved here. It's time to let go.

**Sorry for the super short chapter! I have been quite busy as of late x.x**

**Promise to update soon! Also I am taking down the poll later tonight and putting up the new one, so make sure to vote! One more thing, please tell me if I should write multiple endings for everyone.**

**Live long and don't die**

**~Amme1000**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back! A reminder that the new poll is up. Please vote, it will help me decide what story to do next!**

**Life is like an evergreen tree, no matter how many times the world tries to bring it down, it stands tall.**

**~Amme1000**

**Chapter 10**

**Amu POV**

It's already been a week of me avoiding the boys. Specifically Kakashi and Natsume. I am currently curled up in a blank on my bed thinking of an answer.

Natsume has been there for me my whole life, he knows every last part of me. Even though he is shy, he still tries so hard to be close to me. But I don't think what I feel for him is love, more like a bestfriend.

Kakashi hasn't known me all that long and still needs to know about why I moved here. But something about his cute-geeky smile never fails to make me blush. Plus there was something, I don't know, a spark when he kissed me or maybe I am just crazy. I don't understand why, but whenever I see him I keep longing for another kiss.

_Monday (Confession day)_

I got dressed in my uniform as per usual excpet I left my blazer off. It was really warm today. I went over to Natsume's house to tell him how I felt.

"Natsume, I- I don't think of you the way you think of me!" I said bowing. "I am so sorry I couldn't return your feelings!"

"Well, I suppose I expected this, in love with Kakashi?" He said with a sad smile.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what m-makes you th-think that?!" I said blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"I'll see you at school Amu." Natsume spoke as he closed the door on the girl who just broke his heart.

I started to walk to the bakery to get my regular bun. I walked in and Kakashi was the only one working this morning. "Hey, Kakashi! My regular please!" I said as i walked on over to Kakashi.

**Kakashi POV**

I turned to see Amu walking over to me, _Kami-sama_ why did you make her look so sexy when she walked? I stared at her untill I realised she wanted food. Food? Right food! I quickly got her green tea bun, except instead of giving it to her right away, I decided to make a rather bold move. I am gonna call it the "Ikuto".

"Amu, I got the bun." I said trying to stop my blush so I could look cool. as she was about to grab the bun, I pulled it away out of her reach behind me. While she was a bit confused, and quite cute looking, I kissed her. I don't know why, but I ended up being the shocked person when she kissed back. I left the bun on the counter and started to thread my hands through her pink ringlettes. When she opened her lips I attacked her mouth with my tongue. I have no idea why I am doing this. Amu is the only girl I have ever kissed. It had turned into a whole blown out making out session when Ikuto and Kairi walked in. Amu and I quickly pulled apart from each other.

"S-s-so you guy are together now?" Kiari asked a bit upset.

"Kakashi, I can't believe you got to her before I did!" Ikuto said with his classic smirk on.

**Amu POV**

"Guys, I know I am changing the subject, but since it is just us here, I need to tell you all something." We all gathered around a table. "It's about why I zoned out for that week, why I moved here, why Natsume came, and the real reason why I ent back to Canada for a week." They all gave me confused loooks, but then looked serious. "My family and I were in car crash a couple monthes ago. The docters told me I was lucky to have survived with only a few cuts and bruises." I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "I was brought here by my godfather, Tadase Hotori." I said trying to keep myself cool and calm. "When I had to go back to Canada, it wasn't just because I forgot some things, I had to go to a funeral for my family. Natsume was with m the entire time. He also promised to find a way here, so that he could be with me." I said with a slight tint of pink. "My week of zoning out was because I truly believed I was alone. I have only accepted that fact now."

Kakashi was the first to speak. "You are not alone. I am here for you now and I don't plan on leaving you."

"We are all here for you." Ikuto said look serious for once.

_Tuesday_

Things have gone back to normal, sort of. Kakashi and I are together now. Natsume said he is going to head back to Canada saying that I am in good hands now, but if Kakashi ever hurts he won't hesitate to come back to my side. He is so silly. I don't know what is going to happen next on this rollercoaster ride, but I don't plan on getting off anytime soon.

**DONE! Finally? Vote for what story I should do next! While I wait for some voters I will write an epilogue for this story.**

**SUNSHINES, LOLLIPOPS, AND RAINBOWS!**

**~Amme1000**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here it is! I am considering making different endings, but enough people wanted it to be Kakashi. Please vote on the poll on my profile for what story I should do next.**

**Money makes the world go square**

**~Amme1000**

**Epilogue**

**Amu POV**

Finally I am done with high school.

"Amu~" I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and a voice whisper in my ear.

"HEY! IKUTO! GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" There he was my, hot, nerdy, but adorable boyfriend. Kakashi was running over looking like he was ready to beat Ikuto up.

"Hey Ikuto," I whispered. "I think you should let go of me before he decides to kill you."

"Whatever you say strawberry." He whispered back and let go of me. When Kakashi was almost at where we were, Ikuto kissed me on the cheek and ran away before Kakashi could do anything. "I'll let you go, this time."

I smiled at Kakashi trying to calm him down. "Kakashi, look at me." When he stopped glaring at Ikuto and looked at me I kissed him. "Stop being jealous, there isn't anything to worry about." I whispered into his ear and then bit it. After walking away and leaving him there dumbfounded, I went to Hotori.

"I know you won't need me anymore now that you are grown up, but if you ever need anything call me." Hotori said trying to seem cool.

"I am going to miss you too." I smiled and hugged him.

_Few days later_

Kakashi and I had ended up choosing the same university. We both got scholarships, I planned on becoming a teacher and he wanted to become a sports team coach. We were packing up the last of our stuff to move into our dorms. The university was unisex so we might end up being in the same room! I am so excited.

"Um, Amu? Could I ask you a question?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course we have been dating for two years now!" I said he was so silly.

"Will you marry me when we graduate?" I looked at him, he was serious.

"I will." I smiled at him and kissed him.

Kakashi and I were sleeping at my house tonight because in the morning e were heading off too University in Canada. After having a makeout session Kakashi went to take a shower. I sat on the sofa thinking about the new life I was about to start. I am going to be living with another person and training to be a teacher. I am going to have to get a new job. Kakashi won't smell like bread anymore. I giggled when I thought about that.

"What are you giggling about?" My currently very sexy, yet wet boyfriend hugged me from behind.

"Just how you won't smell like bread anymore. I love that smell." I said and leaned my head back to look at him.

"I can always work at another bakery." He said as kissed my nose.

"I'd like that." I got up out of his arms and went to get a drink when I noticed all he had on was a towel. "W-w-w-where are your clothes?" I said getting nervous and blushing. Though I had to admit he looked extremly sexy with his glasses on and his black hair sticking to his face a bit. Plus I could see his abs that no one knows he has. Before I knew it I was staring.

"Oh Amu~ I know you like it when I dress like this." He said with a gleam in his eye as walked over to me. I was about to make a run for it when he caught me. "One day, you are going to belong to me and only me." He looked me straight in the eye, which I must say had to have taken quite a bit of effort because of how much taller he is than me. He had become a lot more muscular and taller over the past two years.

"I thought I already was yours." I said trailing a finger down his chest.

"It's not enough I want you in so many ways. I want to be with you by law so that you can never excape from me." He whispered.

"And why would I ever want to leave you?" I said as he got even closer and I ran my fingers through his wet hair. He had me backed up against the wall.

"I don't know Natsume or Ikuto may try to steal you away one day." He leaned down toward me.

"But all I need is you." I said searching his eyes trying to understand why he was so scared I would leave him when he kissed me. "I love you and only you Kakashi."

"I love you Amu."

**Done and yes I know short, but can you blame me this is my first time writing fanfic. I plan on writing a sequel to this and it is an option on the poll now. Please vote, and have a nice day! Also the sequel will be called "new life"**

**Dome not done**

**~Amme1000**


End file.
